Putting The Pieces Back Together
by Maiden Of The Mists
Summary: Sarah hasn't become a vampire. She ran out before anything could happen. Now she is on the run hiding from witch nad vampire alike. But love never dies, and it never lets go. And Sarah is needed for something else. Another vampire wants to see her too.
1. Fragments

I do not own Amelia Atwater Rhodes' characters. They are hers. Any characters that you have not read about are mine. I have made up no new vampires. Any witches you haven't heard of, are mine. All of the humans are also mine. Basically this is my own twist of Shattered Mirror where Sarah didn't become a vampire, but instead, well, you'll see what she did.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When she realised how easy it would be to kill him, bile rose in her throat. She cared about Christopher, she didn't want to lose him. Not by her hand. Nikolas was watching her, he didn't trust her. Kaleo had come into the house. He looked at the group. The window was opened by Kaleo. The wind blew in, it smelled like pine, it knocked over the white vase. It shattered.   
  
When Sarah whirled scared all three vampires were extremely surprised. She stared at the glass, it landed where her blood had formed a small puddle. She almost looked frightened. They would have understood had they known that the glass shattered in such a way that they matched the fragments Sarah had created when she shattered the window at finding her father dead.  
  
The door opened, it was Nyssa. Sarah looked at her. She bolted. Nikolas had never seen a witch run so fast before. They all stood there. The car started and tore out. Kaleo could swear he smelled burnt rubber. They all stared at the open door.  
  
Sarah couldn't believe it, not that she was running, but that the pieces looked so much like those fragments. Not just that, but the vase reminded her of her porcelain floor, that was where some of her blood had landed, and where it landed later when her mother pulled out the glass fragments. The wind had blown in and knocked it over, but the wind smelled of something, pine. Just like her father.   
  
"Daddy." she whispered and continued driving. She drove on for as long as she could before she got tired. She then stopped at a gas station, got some gas, drove a little farther, and stopped her car and got some rest.   
  
She awoke the next morning, she drove on, she didn't know where she was going, and tried to look for somewhere to go. She decided on going to Massachusetts to get things started. It didn't take that long. She got there the next day and got her money re-rooted to a bank account her mother couldn't trace.   
  
She continued on her way west. In a little over a day she reached Cheyenne Wyoming. She got out, found a small motel, and stayed a night. She checked out after nine hours of sleep and vanished. She had gotten a hold of a map and headed for Shirley Basin. Once there she parked at a gas station. After coming back holding a water bottle and some desserts she had to duck behind a wall. She saw a woman who she knew without a doubt was a witch.   
  
She got in her car and drove farther on. She stopped at some peaceful country side and waited there, catching some sleep. At 10:00 p.m. she got out and went for a walk.   
  
"So, this is what has become of the great Sarah Vida." she said to herself. "The great hunter, now hides from her own kind, and from vampires. Maybe you should fall on your knife." It was true, she had greatly considered killing herself, but she didn't wish to. Not when she could at least do something to make up for the great crime she had committed. She had desecrated the name of Vida, at least she could do something to make up for it.   
  
"Now that would be a waist of a pretty face." Sarah turned at once, knowing that voice. Kaleo. She glared at him.   
  
"And a good fighter." he added. He smiled at her. She stared him down and turned away. She was not in the mood for games. She wasn't in the mood to talk right now either. She needed to regain whatever sense she had not lost.   
  
"Well, I would say that's rather harsh. I personally think you made the right choice. But then again, you wouldn't trust the opinion of a leech, now would you?" she turned on him. . . she shook her head. She should have said something, cursed him, anything, no, she would ignore it, it was true. She and all of her kind saw them as that, but she couldn't say it. She could call them murderer, and call them cold, and a few foul names, but not leech.   
  
Why? Why could she not abide by the code she knew so well?  
  
"Because, you woke up." he said. She turned on him. He smiled.  
  
"I like this game, I say something you become furious, you say something, I say something, and it repeats." "Interesting." "You witches do that a lot you know." "Repeat." "All you do is kill." he said. Sarah was about to say something, then it vanished, she thought. Was that true? She thought about her training, there were many witches who did not kill, yes, but, for the most part, many witches did kill. All could, some just chose not to. Her eyes widened, witches and vampires were similiar. It was true they had their differences, and they were extreme, but they also had strong similiarities. Why had she not seen it before? Why were these thoughts coming now?  
  
"Because, your mother clouded your mind with black and white, you knew only what she told you." "As for why they come now, I don't know, maybe you had these thoughts all along, and you just never voiced them." Sarah rolled her eyes at the thought. She could not have carried such thoughts. At least that was what she thought. But part of her said no, she had had them, they'd been with her for a long time, she just never knew it. She did not understand. Then it hit her, the wind, the reason she was watching the woods. Her father!  
  
"What does he have to do with it?" Kaleo asked. She turned.  
  
"Could you please stay out of my head?" she wondered why she had asked. He was intruding in her mind, he had no right. She had a right to privacy.  
  
Nothing to do with the fact I'm a vampire? she turned to him.  
  
Do you mind? I'm trying to think.   
  
My apologies pretty Sarah. I did not mean to intrude.  
  
Right. Sarah didn't believe him for a moment. She knew he was enjoying it. Was he giving her these thoughts? No. There was something different. Something strong, warm, comfortable about these thoughts.   
  
"Perhaps you would feel comfortable with something else as well as these thoughts?" Kaleo asked. Sarah turned curiously.   
  
"Like what?" she asked him.  
  
"Like sharing a bed with a vampire, as I'm sure you were planning on with Christopher, eventually." Sarah looked at him. He gave her an unmistakable look.   
  
"No thank you." "I thought you only went for girls who were good in the arts." "Or, are you only getting back at Nikolas and Kristpher? For Christine?" Kaleo chuckled.   
  
"I am attracted to beauty, like anyone else." "And you're right, normally, I wouldn't pay attention to you." "But, you are unique." "I knew that from day one." "Besides, you've made your art, killing." "And you are good at it." She rolled her eyes and went over ot her car.   
  
"It's an offer Sarah, but you might want to take it, I can take what I want if need be. Though I imagine you would prefer it rough." His smile was unmistakable. Sarah was still human, and did not have her sixth sense, or abilities to call on her magic, but she could still fight. She could also still do domething else.   
  
"Maybe your right." she said getting closer, he smiled just before she kneed him in the groin. He doubled over. "Or maybe you're wrong." she said. There was a laugh in the night. She had never heard it before, but she knew it belonged to a vampire. Sarah looked around, now she knew what it was liek to be hunted and not have her senses. She ran to her car got in and peeled away. She saw Kaleo get up and glare at her, but he then smiled and shook his head. Sarah shook her head confused and drove on, she would have to try and figure out exactly what Kaleo had in mind later.   
  
A few hours later over in Montana she got out of her car, filled it up, and drove to the nearest bank.   
  
"Hello Miss, how may I help you?"   
  
"I wish to transfer accounts." "Can you take all the money in these two accounts," handing her two slips of paper, one labeled checking, one labeled saving," and put it into these two accounts?" there were two more account numbers labeled checking 2 and savings 2. The woman stroked a few keys with hot pink artificial nails, then she turned to Sarah.  
  
"All of it Miss?"   
  
"Yes maam." She was glad her bank had several locations. Not only that, but the accounts were given a special trait, they would work in any bank. So it didn't matter, but she wanted to keep it her bank till she had to change.   
  
"Would you do me a favor?" Sarah asked.   
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"There is a number you are supposed to call for any changes in accounts, don't call it." "It's very important that you don't." the woman nodded her head, puzzled, but she'd do it.   
  
"Thank you." Sarah said. She came out of the bank and headed to a motel after passing a boy with red hair and black eyes, she looked back, she knew he was a vampire, but she wondered, was he the one who was with Kaleo? She got out the door and into her car and shook her head, she had to focus. She went out and found a burger place. She bought lunch.   
  
Sarah sat eating and noticed, that there was a group of boys watching her. She looked around, noticed nothing, and became curious. Se was relieved when there was a girl outside who waved at the boys and came in and went over. The boys did not look at her again. She sighed with relief. Another boy came in, he had curly sandy blond hair, blue eyes, and was seventeen, eighteen easy. He wore a leather jacket with a black sleeveless shirt, black jeans and a chain hanging from a wallet. His friends were dressed the same for the most part.  
  
Sarah ignored them and pulled out a map. She looked on it for something. Anything that would catch her eye, nothing did. So it seemed she would be there for a while. She put the map away, and threw her food away. She left the restaurant and got in her car. She noticed that the boys were watching her, the ones who came in. She drove away unconcerned. She was back at the motel and she wondered, what was she going to do? She needed a job, she also needed a house eventually, or an apartment. She looked at the paper. She found one, an apartment with a room mate. $250.00 a month. $50.00 down payment. The person obvously needed the room mate, or the money. Sarah resolved she would call the person in the morning. She fell asleep.   
  
Sarah pulled into the driveway and looked at the building, it wasn't bad. She had seen better, and worse. She went up to the room. She knocked on the door and checked the time. A girl opened the door, she had black hair and had a pierced nose and lip, and three piercings on her right ear, four on her left. She had normal skin, and was just shy of being considered fat, a medium width. She wore a shirt that said "SATAN'S CHILD" in white dripping font.   
  
"What do you want?" she asked lazilly.   
  
"I'm Sarah, I'm here about the room." the girl changed her attitude.   
  
"Hey, come on in, sorry, you get salesmen and Avon a lot." "So, have you got the fifty dollar down payment?" she asked. Sarah looked at her.  
  
"I would like to look at the room first."   
  
"Oh, whatever." "Follow me." she led her to an average sized bedroom. It had a bed, a dresser, a closet, a vanity, and three windows with curtains. It also had a desk, nothing fancy, it was a typical school type desk. Sarah looked around, she tested the bed by sitting on it.   
  
"So, I would be here?" Sarah asked making sure.   
  
"Yeah, you can put your clothes there," pointing at the dresser,"and whatever wherever." "You make your own breakfast, and you give the other tennent the shopping list, he'll take care of it." "Alex." Sarah nodded.   
  
"Well, I haven't caught your name." Sarah said.   
  
"Louise." she said. Sarah handed her the fifty dollars. Sarah nodded again. Louise nodded. Sarah went out to her car and brought all of her stuff in, which was not very much.   
  
"Louise, where would I go if I was going to wash clothes?" Louise pointed down the hall.  
  
"Laundry is down those stairs in the basement. Not too far though, there's a sign."  
  
"Thanks." Sarah said. She took her dirty laundry down there and washed clothes and read for two hours. She came back up and found that Louise had invited friends over. The boy from the restaurant and his friends were there. Now he wore a silver chain with a skull on it. The sandy haired boy smiled at Sarah, in a similiar way that Kaleo had.   
  
"Friends?" Sarah asked, curiously. She looked up.  
  
"Oh, this is my brother, Jeffrey." There were other boys in the room, five others. She introduced them.   
  
Bill was a chunky boy with short dark brown almost black hair. Chuck was a bald skinny teenager with piercings all over ears and nose. Jimmy was a medium width boy with blond hair and brown eyes. Sam was a boy who had black hair and brown eyes and was skinny. And Tom was a chunky boy with blond hair and brown eyes. They all watched her, but Jeffrey looked at her. Checking out every part of her body slowly. She iddn't know what was going on in the small pervertedmind of his, but she was sure if she did she would rip his throat out. She all ready wanted to do that. She looked in his eyes, it wasn't hard to figure out what he was thinking.   
  
As bad as Kaleo. Sarah thought as she went in her room. She went through her things. Nothing was mssing, and in her opinion she had packed what she'd need. She looked around, so this is what she had come to. Living in an apartment with a girl who had a sick brother, and twisted friends, and she herself looked like she was a satanic cult member.   
  
"Well, I suppose life could be worse." 


	2. An Unexpected Arun

Sarah felt choked, like something was wrapping around her chest. She felt fire surge.   
  
Sarah woke up and felt strange. She seemed to sense that the humans were there. Everything looked more defined, not dull. She knew, she had gotten her powers back. She got up and walked around, getting used to her powers again. She stretched and checked her knives. She nodded and went out into the kitchen. The minute she hit the doorway she felt it. A strong witch, not just any witch, an Arun. Part witch, part vampire. This witch was strong, but it was more than just their witch that was strong, the vampiric aura was also strong. Very strong. She looked in. She found a teenage boy, he was pale, so pale she had to check to make sure he wasn't a vampire. No, the witch part of him was visible in his aura. He had mezmorizing grey eyes, he wore a black t-shirt, and black jeans. He looked at Sarah, they both reconized each other's auras immediately. It was he who spoke first.   
  
"Alex Arun." "And you?" he asked.  
  
"Sarah Vida." Alex widened his eyes a bit at that, but nodded. "Are you aware of what happened between me and Nikolas?"  
  
"Yes." he said. "And what happened between you and Christopher." "She's looking for you." he said. Sarah knew who he meant.   
  
"And?" Sarah asked. He shrugged.  
  
"And what?" "If you want me to tell, you're in for bad luck, I've no intention of telling her where you are." "Do you have intention of telling anyone where I am?"  
  
"No." Sarah shook her head. The teenagers looked at them both curiously.  
  
"O-k." Jeffrey said as if they were crazy. Chuck spoke.  
  
"I thought his name was Ventrover." Alex shook his head.  
  
"Remember that club I mentioned?" he asked. Chuck nodded. "She was a member."  
  
"Oh, did they throw you out too?" he asked. Chuck was obviously not the brightest of the bunch.  
  
"Yes." Sarah said plainly, she was not interested in pointless banter with them. Obviously Alex could see it.   
  
"So, would you like to come shopping?" he asked her. She nodded. They both went and reached the driveway.  
  
"Your car or mine?" Sarah asked.   
  
"Mine." he said. "If you don't mind?" Sarah shook her head and they got in. Alex's car was a silver convertable with black flames on the side and a giant black wolf on the hood.   
  
"Nice car." Sarah said.   
  
"Thank you." "Not the most inconspicuous, but it works for me." "Normally though I'm not worried about getting caught." he looked at her car. "Nice." "I wanted a simple car, but I could never get one." "My aunt wouldn't allow it." they got in and drove down to the store.  
  
Sarah looked at the market, it was smaller than the ones she had seen in New York. He had now dawned a leather jacket.   
  
"A little hot for that isn't it?" she asked. She was expecting a warning of some kind, the only time a witch put on something that looked out of place was when there was trouble and they needed extra back up.   
  
"Maybe, but if I don't wear it, you'll regret it." "Just like I will."   
  
"Really?" she asked. "Why?" she wasn't really curious, she was more interested in the danger that was there, she couldn't feel anything.   
  
"You'll see." "I've got the list, anything you want to add?" he handed it to her. It looked like everything she thought of was on there. There were a few extra things. Some that she found, odd. Maybe it was because Sarah was irritated that she asked her question.   
  
"Should you really be encouraging their weight gain?" "Or do they really know nothing about you?" she was referring to the fact that those people looked like they might last one second before a vampire ripped out their throats.  
  
"What do you think?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"You said the club, I take it you mentioned something of the Arun line?" he sighed.   
  
"I mentioned a club, it had a whole bunch of members, I got thrown out, and they would beat the crap out of me if they ever found me again." "That's what I said." "So, you ran away before they could put you on trial." "So much for family."   
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Sarah asked him a little tightly, she had broken the code, she deserved the punishment she would have recieved. But if she really felt that way, why did she run? Because just because she knew she deserved it, didn't mean she wanted it.  
  
"Your mother would have allowed you to die. I have to say, I've seen better examples of family love." he said, he then picked up a dozen eggs and he continued getting items. Sarah thought of that, he had a point, but witches were not typical families.  
  
"That's true." "But still, nothing should be more important to a parent, no matter what they are, than their child, be they their first or second. And all children should be equal." Sarah looked at him, was his vampiric side so strong that he could read her mind? No, it couldn't be.  
  
"It's not." "I know how it feels when you are about to get sent to trial, how it feels when you have no more friends, no more family, not that I had very much when I was there." "They didn't like my aura."   
  
"Can't blame them." she said. He turned and looked at her. It almost looked like he was hurt. Sarah sighed and shook her head, she would have to be careful to say what she really meant, not just assume he would guess.   
  
"Witches don't like vampire auras," she lowered her voice, "You have a strong vampiric aura." "You can't blame them. No Arun witch has ever had an aura that strong."   
  
"I know." "I don't know how I got it, but I didn't want it." he said.   
  
"Well, you can't be blamed for it." "Who were your parents?" he looked away.  
  
"I don't know." he said. He moved on.   
  
"I'm sorry." she said, "I didn't know." he turned.   
  
"Thank you." he smiled, she smiled back at him. This was someone she felt she could trust. He didn't care that she had forsaken her law, but there was one thing she wanted to know.  
  
"I assumed you escaped the trial?" she asked. Well aware that he did.  
  
"Yeah." "You want to know what I did?" he asked her knowing that that was what she was going to ask.  
  
"Yes, if you don't mind." He sighed.   
  
"I tried to help a vampire escape." "He made it out, but I got caught." "I escaped before I could be taken to trial."   
  
"Why did you help him?" Sarah asked curiously.   
  
"He said he would tell me who my parents were." "He almost did, but the witches came." "He left, and I ran." "Never seen him since. I don't think he was supposed to tell me in the first place." "I heard this voice, it said he wasn't to tell me that." "He'd regret it if he did." "The voice had some sort of authority over him." "Who it was I don't know." "Don't think I'll ever find out." she looked at him.  
  
"I'm sorry." "Didn't Dominique ever tell you who they were?" "You'd think someone would say something." she said. He turned to her.   
  
"You really believe all this don't you?" he asked her.  
  
"Do I have a reason not to?" she asked slightly irritated, if he was lying, when they got back, he'd regret ever meeting her.  
  
"No, it's just, I've never had anyone who actually believed me." "None of the witches did, well about certain things." "Anyways, how well do you fight?" he asked. She looked at him oddly.   
  
"Fair." she said. It was true she was a good fighter, but she didn't trust her abilities since Nikolas.   
  
"Don't trust your abilities since Nikolas?" "No worries, as long as he doesn't show up, or Christopher, or Kaleo you should be okay."   
  
"Against what?" she asked.  
  
"Trust me." "It's coming." "Come on, let's check out." they checked out and they were back in the car. They were drving, but this time it was along another road.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked him.   
  
"Look behind us, but don't look like you're looking." Sarah stretched and bent her head back. There was a car following them.   
  
"Black Mazda, VMPIRE license plate." "Let me guess, he's cocky."   
  
"Something like that." he said. "Hold on." He turned sharply and sped down another road, this time he took a trail through the woods. He kept driving onward. Sarah pulled out her knife.   
  
"Nice." he said.   
  
"Thanks." she said. They continued on for a while, the car in hot pursuit all the while. "Any ideas?"   
  
"Do you know who they are after?" he asked. "I can safely say no one is after me, have you had any visitors?"   
  
"Kaleo, but that's it." "I guess this is the cavalry." the car felt a sudden jolt, they looked behind them. It was a vampire, he was smiling.  
  
"Dumbass." she said. "I don't think this is why Kaleo was here."   
  
"Excuse me, but did Kaleo maybe drop a hint as to why he might be wanting to speak to you, and why aren't you with him, or does he not care about you?"   
  
"Well, I sort of distracted him." she said.   
  
"How?" Alex asked.  
  
"Kneed him in the groin." she stated simply.  
  
"Owe!" he said partially offended. "Jeese, well at least I know not to mess with you." "A little vicious." he said, but he was actually smiling. The car was bumped again.   
  
"That's it." Alex pressed a button, the dashboard switched over and a large amount of buttons was revealed. There was a red one with small curves on it. They looked like the waves that come after the sound symbol on computers. He pressed it. A sound like an explosion came from behind. She turned around. The car was upturned.   
  
"Sonic boom." he said. "A manipulation of sound." "Computer geek." he said.  
  
"I prefer computer genius." she said impressed. They sped up and left him in the dust, it looked like he was too cocky for his own good. They had lost him.   
  
"Nikolas and Christopher won't like that." Sarah said.   
  
"So, it's them who want you?" he asked.   
  
"I guess." "Why?"   
  
"Nothing." "I guess we'll find out now won't we?" "Ready to go back home?"  
  
"Yeah." "Your car?" she asked. He smiled.  
  
"It'll survive."   
  
Unlike you. Alex stopped the car and u-turned fast. He breathed a bit paniced.   
  
Who said that?  
  
Maybe you'll do better than I thought.  
  
Who are you?  
  
Nevermind. Worry about yourselves. Not that you worry very much do you?  
  
Back off.   
  
No. Well, maybe for now, but not for long.  
  
We'll see.  
  
Yes. We will won't we?  
  
"Alex?" "Are you okay?" he looked at her.   
  
"I think there is more going on here than we think." Sarah nodded.   
  
"I should leave shouldn't I?" she asked. "To protect your friends?" Alex shut his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Your safer here than on your own. As for them, they're not really my friends." "Don't worry, they'll be okay." "I think it's us who are in danger anyways."  
  
"Only because you got involved." she said.  
  
"And I shouldn't have?" he asked. "I'm still a witch, whether or not anyone wants to admit it, I am one. And while I've never killed a vampire, I've avoided plenty." "I can help you. If you'll allow me to." he said. Normally Sarah would have had to have been out of her mind to accept his help, but everything she had been doing lately pretty much fell under that category.  
  
"Okay." "How do we pull this off?" he nodded.   
  
"First, we go home and pretend like nothing happened." "The less anyone suspects, as usual the better." Sarah nodded, knowing perfectly well how that worked.   
  
"Do you know a witch named Caryn Smoke?" he asked. Sarah remembered how the witch had helped her in the past with her bandaging twice.  
  
"Twice we've met." "Why?"   
  
"So, you like her?"  
  
"I think she's decent." "I understand how she broke her code." "Why?"   
  
"She and I are good friends." "If you'd like, I could get some info?" he seemed hopeful, maybe a little too hopeful. She decided to pursue this.  
  
"Okay." "Can she do it without getting into any trouble?" he smiled.  
  
"Always." he pulled out a phone. He dialed a number and it rang. Someone picked up.   
  
"Hey, how ya been?" while he talked she sensed around for any trouble. Human and vampire alike. Witches too. She caught a human, he was coming down the road. He was a cop.  
  
"Shit." she said. Alex looked up and his eyes widened a bit. He obviously sensed him too. An upturned car and them further on down. Not good.   
  
"Call you back babe." he said. Sarah looked at him.   
  
"How well do you two know each other?" she asked.   
  
"Reasonably well." he said.   
  
"Uh huh." he turned and drove the car onto the road. He stopped by a car wash.   
  
"Help me wash away evidence?" he asked.   
  
"No." he shrugged, he was about to say soemthing when Sarah interrupted.  
  
"I'll wash away evidence, you talk to Caryn."   
  
"Okay." he said.   
  
He paid and went to talk away from the hose. Sarah began cleaning.  
  
"At least one of us can have their relationships work out." "Might as well let him talk to her while he can." she washed the car, and half an hour after that they drove out. They had parked nearby and gotten something to eat.   
  
They were eating burgers when Sarah asked,  
  
"Anything from Caryn?" he looked at her. He made sure no one was listening.   
  
"Well, she says she hasn't heard anything, she's going to check out some stuff with her friends though."   
  
"The vees at Single Earth?" he looked at her for a moment. She looked at him giving the hint.  
  
"Oh." "Yeah, she'll check with them." "See what they know." "She can't do much more than that." "It might take a few days to get anything though." "You okay with that?" Sarah thought about it, she wasn't going to get any better than that, and she might as well make use of her fifty dollars. Besides, she was under Nikolas's protection, they couldn't touch her.   
  
"Yeah, I'm good with it."   
  
"Good." he said. They finished, and a police car passed, for a heartbeat it stopped by Alex's car and he and Sarah glanced at each other. They breathed easier when it passed them on by. They went over to the car and the police car came back around. It pulled in and parked by Alex's car. Alex and Sarah didn't show it, but their hearts were racing a bit.  
  
"Hello there Alex."   
  
"Sherrif Thompson, how are you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm good, what happened to your car there?" "Get in a little accident?"  
  
"Some psycho out on the dirt road by the woods, bumped into me, I think someone was behind him or something, I didn't get a good look."   
  
"Oh, okay, everyone all right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." he said. The sherrif turned to Sarah.  
  
"Who is this pretty young thing?"   
  
"My cousin." "Sarah Andrews."   
  
"Oh, well, a pleasur miss Sarah."   
  
"A pleasure Sheriff Thompson." she said smiling and shaking his hand.   
  
"Nice grip there young lady." "Say, you work on a rack before, you look like you might have, nicely built." "I mean, as in you aren't flabby, nice and strong, I'll bet you work out."   
  
"I do sir. Thank you, but I've never been on a ranch." She looked at him, he was a well rounded jolly old type with a bit of a white beard and mustache growing. He looked like someone who could be an uncle or a grandfather. If he was, the kids probably adored him.   
  
"Well, maybe Alex can take you, he owns one." "Well, got to be going." "You know it's funny, there was a guy who turned upside down on the dirt road, said it was him slipping though." "I do hope he wasn't the one who banged you up." "I'd hate to make a mistake like that."   
  
"No worries, I'm sure it wasn't." he said.   
  
"All right." "You all take care now you hear." they both nodded and he drove off.  
  
"Friend?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah." "He's a nice guy."   
  
"This ranch, where is it?" Alex looked around.  
  
"Somewhere I don't want anyone knowing." he said. He smiled.  
  
"I'll take you there when we get our info from Caryn." "By then we may need to go there." she nodded.  
  
"How do you own a ranch?" she asked. "If it's okay." she said, realising that there was a chance she was giving something away.  
  
"It's okay, I bought it." "Got a job, bought it, hired a friend to watch it for me." "Technically not a friend, more like someone you hire." "I send him his pay, and he sends me reports." "Which I know are valid."  
  
"How?" she asked. Alex winced.   
  
"Call it, a sense." "Now, let's talk about this somewhere more private." "Besides, we have to get the groceries home." Sarah nodded and they went back to the apartment. 


	3. Headlines

Sarah woke up the next morning and went outside. It was 6:00 a.m. and the paper had been delivered. She picked it up and froze at the headline and the picture. She looked around and ran inside and ran straight up to the apartment. She looked around. She tried to find Alex. There was no sign of him there.   
  
Sarah finally knocked on Louise's door. She got up, she looked at Sarah.  
  
"What is it?" she asked like, Sarah was an idiot. Sarah ignored her as it was a beastly hour to be awake. But she couldn't sleep.  
  
"Where is Alex?"   
  
"Alex?" she asked.   
  
"Yes. Alex" Sarah said. Louise looked at the clock.  
  
"Try the motel."   
  
"Motel?" Sarah asked.   
  
"Midnight Star Motel." "It's-" Sarah interrupted her.  
  
"I know where it is." that was the hotel she had stayed at before she came here. 'Why would he be there?' she wondered.   
  
"Why would he be there?" she asked. She shrugged.  
  
"I think he has friends there." "I don't know, why?" she asked annoyed.   
  
"No reason." "I'm sorry for bothering you." "I'll see you around." she nodded and closed her door. Sarah, however, she went out to her car and drove to the 'Midnight Star Motel' where she found a boy at the desk. He had pale skin and blonde hair, he had blue eyes, but they looked like they were for human appearance, the only thing that made her say this was the aura that surrounded him. It was weak, but it was there. She approached him. He looked up.  
  
"How may I help you?" he asked. He sounded like he didn't sense her aura, which he probably didn't. Sarah was glad, if he did there might be a confrontation, and Sarah was trying to avoid any fighting she could. Besides, if he was a friend of Alex's, she would not want to cause a rift in her new found friend.   
  
Sarah still could not believe that she had so quickly become his friend. But she understood, he was a witch in the same predicament as her, well, she was in a worse one, but otherwise, they had their similiarities. And Alex understood that, they would both need each other's help, and guidance. Sarah might need more of his, but she was willing to take it. Apparently without her mother around and in a dire situation, certain things she had never found possible were. She could trust that a vampire wouldn't kill her, she could trust that she would be safe in a place where she knew nothing about. And though she was not completely safe, she did have a certain assurance, that as long as she and Alex conducted themselves in a way that was plausible, a witch might not ever become a problem. Most likely the hugest problem they would come across, would be the threat they were faced with now, and Nikolas. He was not really a threat, he would not hurt Sarah, but sending vampires after her, if that was what he was doing, was a danger. And of course, the ever elusive and annoying Kaleo.   
  
'And if a certain vampire doesn't get out of my head, he really will sleep in a coffin.' Sarah said silently in her mind. She could feel the vampire sifting through. Which was why she had thought certain things. But this one was not showing himself. Even Kaleo's arrogance could not have resisted saying something when she mentioned him.  
  
'I'm not Kaleo.' Sarah's eyes barely widened. It was Nikolas.   
  
'Goodbye Sarah, I shall tell my brother you are well.' his presence vanished, and Sarah recovered quickly.   
  
"I am looking for Alex, Alex. . ." she tried to remember his name, she remembered what Chuck said. "Ventrover." he nodded.   
  
"This way." he led her to a back room. Alex was at a table with several vampires. They all had weak auras. About as harmless as Nyssa and Christopher. Although she wasn't sure if he was Christopher, or Kristopher. But something told her, he was Christopher.   
  
"Alex, someone is here to see you." she woke up from her thoughts, she had been paying modest attention, not full. He looked up curious. She stepped forward and threw the paper on the table. Alex looked at it and his eyes widened, he looked at Sarah, a little frightened. Sarah nodded. He returned to looking at the paper, scanning the article.   
  
Young Boy Found Dead Outside Car  
  
By:  
  
Caroline Scharr  
  
A young boy was found dead outside his car. No one knows who killed him, or why he was killed. Though there is speculation that it has to do with a car crash. The front of his car was dented, as was the rest of the vehicle. Police say it is possible that he may have bumped into another car and then somehow became turned over. They are not saying anything, but there are speculations that the person who was involved in the car accident may have done it, however, there is no proof as yet.  
  
Also another interesting point, he was completely drained of blood, but there are no identifying marks as to how this was done.   
  
There was more below but Alex did not read it all. Sarah had all ready read it all. There was a picture of the boy by the car. It was the vampire that had tried to run them off the road. Alex looked again at Sarah.  
  
"You have no idea about this do you?" he asked, all ready knowing the answer.   
  
"No." "You don't either." she stated. Someone had killed the boy, Sarah had a feeling she knew who.   
  
"Alex, can we get somewhere private to talk?" Alex nodded.   
  
"I'll see you guys later." they all nodded and didn't ask any questions. One vampire, with red hair looked at Sarah and continually watched her until she left. It bothered Sarah greatly. There were two cars, so they drove back to the apartment in seperate cars, and then they both got in Alex's and they drove away.   
  
"Alex, why didn't those vampires ask any questions?" she asked. "Why didn't they ask anything, not even who I was?" Alex looked at her.  
  
"They accept a lot. They know you are a witch. They know I'm one." "No worries, everything's cool."   
  
"You sure?" she asked. He nodded.   
  
"Now, do you have any idea who killed him?"   
  
"Maybe, I can't understand why he would attack me, I am protected after all." "I thought only the vampire who called for my blood could decide whether or not I lived or died." Alex looked at her.   
  
"You're protected?"  
  
"My sister cut Nikolas, he therefore has a bond on me and my kin." "So, no one but him can kill me." Alex looked at her.  
  
"I guess someone should have told him that." he said grimly. Sarah nodded. They continued driving onward and Sarah began to wonder.   
  
"Do any of those vampires know any powerful vampires, like Nikolas, or Kaleo?"   
  
"No, not that I know of." "I don't think they know anyone outside of the state of Montana." "Except for the ones who made them." he added. She nodded, but something was still nagging at her. Then it hit her. The red head!  
  
"Alex, there was a red headed boy at your table, do you know him?"  
  
"He's a friend of Mitch's, he was another vampire there. Why?"   
  
"He passed me at the bank." "When I changed accounts."   
  
"Oh, where were you?" she gave him the location of the bank. He nodded.  
  
"That's his neighborhood." "I remember, Mitch mentioned it." "Don't worry, they can't turn you in." "If they turn you in, they turn me in and they won't do that." "A vampire keeps his promises." Sarah nodded.   
  
"Well, I suppose I should be thankful of that."   
  
"You and me both." "A lot of witches would be rather surprised to find me, and I don't imagine they would be so surprised as to let me slip past again."   
  
"No, they wouldn't." Sarah said, knowing perfectly well, were he to be caught, he would be put on trial.  
  
"Although, you probably wouldn't have very many problems." "After all, you haven't killed a vampire."   
  
"No, I haven't." he said. "But still, I like having my witch power. It balances out the vampire aura." "The one I don't like having. And I would still have that without the powers." "My grandmother, and my mother, they made a deal with a vampire." "Both of them, which vampire I don't know, but I know that they made one, and I don't even know if they asked the same vampire, or why they did it." he said. He looked ahead completely focused. It seemed he was annoyed about that.   
  
"Well, I'm quite sure it was for a good reason." they were silent for a few minutes.   
  
"So," Alex ventured,"Any ideas who did this?" he asked.   
  
"My best guess would be Nikolas, or maybe Kaleo." "It could be him too." "But I'm betting on Nikolas, he sent me a message, a few seconds before your friend attracted your attetnion." "He said he would tell Christopher that I was well." Sarah looked behind her, and outside the car, as if at any moment she would see a car pull out that would try to run her over. Or she would see Nikolas jump out at any moment. Whether or not she was paranoid she couldn't say, but the newspaper bothered her. Nikolas or some other vampire had killed the vampire that tried to kill her and Alex, if that was what he had been doing, but they had not covered it up. Which made no sense, why wouldn't they cover it up? Or if she had to see it, make it so she could see it with only Alex or by herself. Why for everyone to see? What point were they trying to make?  
  
That was when it occured to her, that maybe it was someone else, someone who was extremely cocky. Extremely arrogant or extremely powerful. Who? Why? And what did they want?   
  
"Alex, do you have any vampires after you?" "Maybe did you make a vampire angry, or do you recognize something about this?" Alex looked at her.  
  
"Alex if you know something, please," she grabbed his arm,"Tell me." he pulled over.   
  
"As much as I can figure out, this vampire is cocky." "He. . . he wants us and everybody to see what he did." "That means that there is someone here besides you and me." "Probably another hunter." "Or a vampire who wants to kill you." "I know I haven't had any vampire connections except for being a strong Arun, and of course a few friends here." "But that's it." "So most likely this has to do with you."   
  
"So, there is another hunter here." "Okay, all we have to do is find out who and where they are." "Alex, you haven't held anything back have you?" "Perhaps, the fact that you are here to take me back to trial?" he chuckled and turned to her.  
  
"Look at what you have seen?" "Would I be taking you to trial?" she smiled.  
  
"Sorry." "I odn't know." "I think I've lost my mind."   
  
"You haven't, you're just worried. You don't want to lose your powers. Without them, you're vulnerable." "I understand." "Now do you understand why I can't lose mine?" "I'll be the first to admit, she's a bitch, but losing your powers is no way to get back at her." "But you wouldnt' have to worry." "Technically, no one can touch you except the vampire who has claimed blood on you, or a vampire he or she has sent. And they can only do the job that they were sent to do." "That vampire either didn't know, or thought he would get a reward." "I guess someone should have mentioned that rewards aren't given to pleasures removed, or in the case of Nikolas getting his message wrong."   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, obviously, Nikolas does not want you dead." "If he did, you would be dead all ready."   
  
"How do you know that?" he sighed.  
  
"I have had some dealings with Nikolas, not up front though." "I met a vampire once, he had dealt with Nikolas." "Not only that, I observed a few vampires, Nikolas was one of them, I can tell you, he kills his enemies, Kaleo is the only one still alive." "Well him and a few witches." "But you all ready know this."   
  
"True." "Besides, I think that Nikolas is trying to bring me in alive to find out what happened."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"I left." "I just turned and left, after . . . after a bad memory." "He'll want to know why I ran, and why I didn't try to kill Christopher."   
  
"You can't can you?" "You love him." he asked. She nodded.  
  
"I do, but I'm afraid I have a few things to work out first." "I'll figure them out when I can." "Till then, I'll stick around, at least for as long as I can."   
  
"Hey, unless we can't find that witch and they call in the cavalry, there isn't any reason you should have to leave." "Unless Kaleo can't fall to the groin trick." She smiled again. She remembered the voice, she shivered. Everytime she thought about that voice she felt frightened. The voice was cold, death, a hunter. She recognized the tone. He hunted many, he'd killed hundreds, thousands, maybe more. He was dangerous, that much she was sure of, perhaps it was the way he sounded. All she knew was she didn't want to meet the vampire who had that voice.   
  
"What are you thinking about?" Alex asked.  
  
"When I kneed Kaleo, there was another vampire there." "He laughed, his voice, it, it spooked me I guess."   
  
"Huh, well, what spooks you about it?" he looked at her, he was curious.  
  
"Well, I don't know, it was the sound, it just didn't feel right. . . at all. . . it felt like. . . ." Sarah groped for the right way to say it.  
  
"Death." she said. "Like the whisper of death almost." "I don't know, I guess I'm losing it."   
  
"Don't say that so soon Sarah." "The vampires around here are jumpy. Something's up." "Even I can feel it." "There is someone here, someone deadly." "I don't know what they want. But I don't want to know." "And I know that I don't want to meet them." "Caryn said she would see what she can pick up, so that will confirm our suspicions." "Either that or meeting the vampire ourselves." Sarah thought about it.   
  
"I guess so." "Yes." "Will she get into any trouble with the vampires for poking around like that?" "I wouldn't want her to get killed." Alex shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry about her." "She'll be fine." "Technically, if anyone was going to get into trouble, it would be the vampires, and I doubt anyone is going to do something to them."   
  
"Well, if you're sure."   
  
"Hey Sarah, about yesterday, the thing that spooked me out." "A vampire said that I wouldn't make it out, then it seems he thought I would do well." "So, as long as we're marking down suspicious things, let's add that to the list." "He said we'd run into each other, not in so many words, but that was his meaning." "So you know he intends on causing some sort of trouble, or at least appearing to us." "Which could end up being the same thing guessing from the attitude of the vampire."   
  
"Well, I guess then we'd better keep on our toes." Alex nodded. He started the car and they got going, Sarah turned to him.  
  
"Do you know of any places offering work?" Alex thought about it.  
  
"No." "I don't." "At least not that involve your skills." "There is an acting group somewhere around here, they were trying to get people." "Can you act?" 


End file.
